Stolen Heart
by CanWrites
Summary: Star has just used her weird and awesome new wand to destroy Toffee! But, alas, things are not peachy. Star has decided to return to Earth for the summer to get a break from all the crazy stuff that just happened, but still things are not all that good. Returning to Earth and revealing her feelings for Marco won't just change everything. Things get worse when a grandma comes home.
1. Foreword

**HELLO!**

 **My name is CandyTheDominator, and I'm new to , and this is my FIRST story! Exciting right!? Here are some things about me:**

 **-I LUVVVVVV SvtFoE, GF, and SU. Especially SvtFoE. I mean, did you SEE Battle for Mewni?! OMG! XD**

 **-I have been writing on a site named Quotev for about a year. My name is The Girl Who Likes Mayo if you want to check me out.**

 **-I'm only 14 so this is going to have like…barely any cussing. Sorry!**

 **-Eclipsa's smile creeps me out. I know people say she isn't so bad but IT'S JUST SO CREEPY! Am I right or am I right?**

 **Sorry to drag that on, I just get very passionate for Star. LUV IT! So, about this story!**

 **This story takes place after the events of Battle for Mewni (I swear go watch it if you haven't it's SOOO good!). Star is returning to Earth with Marco (Starco has not happened YET. I promise it will because I am a Starco nut. Jarco is death) even though things on Mewni aren't the greatest. Some monsters are a bit mad that the Princess demolished a monster, half of the Butterfly Kingdom is wrecked, and everything was a bit sour after Ludo's reign.**

 **Btw I really want a Ludo redemption, which I guess he already got by doing the final blow on Toffee, even though Star deserves like all the credit. I mean come on, Moon had to find like a dark spell to get rid of him and she got like evil veins and he didn't even die! Star , in one shot, killed the IMMORTAL Toffee without a scratch! Well, accept she did kinda die. It's kinda weird to think about…..also, may Glossaryck rest with the angels.**

 **Anyways, Star is hopeful that everything will return to normal, which it has not. Jackie is pretty nice to Star when Marco is around, but she is kinda dark. Sometimes people portray her this way, probably because they're just mad Marco is with Jackie and not Star. Star gets pretty upset, which happens to be on a VERY important day. That is when everything goes wrong.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, thanks for sticking around for my rambling. BYEEEEE**

 **-Your author, CandyTheDominator.**


	2. Midnight in Mewni

**HELLLOOO**

 **It's Candy here, exciting, FIRST CHAPPPPTTTTERRRR!**

 **I'm really excited for this one! Usually author's talk about reviews and upcoming chapters in their messages, but this is the first so I'll make it short. Sorry if the chapter is short! I tend to write 2000 words sometimes…Hope you enjoy!**

 **-CandyTheDominator**

Stolen Heart

Chapter 1: Midnight in Mewni

By: CandyTheDominator

 **Star's POV:**

It felt REALLLLYYY bad. It was so awful, I was choking on my own tears. I was so upset, I couldn't feel any of the pain inflicted during our battle. Shuttering, I made a brave face and looked to her.

"I vouched for you! I betrayed my family for you! I hurt Marco because of you! How could you do this to me!?" I asked.

I was so terrified of those hurtful eyes.

"Yes … I owe it all too you, Star. But I'm afraid … you're just too weak. You don't have it in you to do what I have to do," The cruel figure said.

"You have to!? Why do you have to kill hundreds – thousands of mewmans, innocents!?"

"They have to go. They are not fit for this society. It is the only way to end the ever long conflict. They were here before us. They deserve their liberty. I thought you understood that. I was wrong," She said.

She threw the wand away from me, picked me up by the hair, and dragged me across the stone floor of the dungeons. It was hurting when she painfully tugged my hair.

"Ow – please, don't do this! I trusted you …" I said, almost bursting in snot and tears.

"You can still be useful. You have a gift. You wasted that gift, but I can use it. Be lucky you're still useful Star. There is no room for the non-useful in my society."

"Is that why you did it?" I asked small fully.

"No. I just wanted to see their death."

She threw me by the hair in the cell, and with an evil grin, shut and locked it behind her. I shuffled to the corner of the cell with my injured leg, it bursting in pain now, and hugging it, sobbed and choked loudly.

"Whose there?" Someone asked from the darkness. I looked up.

"Is some…someone there?" I whispered. The figure came up from the darkness.

"Star!" The figure shouted with happiness but concern.

 _A MONTH EARLIER…._

"Why are we all up at midnight when I just defeated TOFFEEEEE! Why aren't we celebrating!?" I asked grumpily.

I was so tired, it had been a long day. A REALLLLYYYY long day. Got thrown in the dungeons, go trapped inside the wands, did some cool magic stuff, defeated Toffee. I am BEAT. I need my beauty sleep. So why were we here?!

"I know Star, I'm very proud, but we have some serious matters to discuss!" My Mom said.

Her Mom was nice, and cared about her very much. But could sometimes be very annoying.

"Really? What is so important?" I asked.

"Are you going to stay HERE for the summer, or on Earth?" Mom asked.

I gave her a mean frown.

"Sorry, joking. But seriously, you need to make a decision. Also, we really do need to start work on fixing the Kingdom and returning Mewni to normal!" Her Mother, Queen Moon insisted.

"I will return to Earth."

"Alright. But don't expect not to see me for a long time! I'll come visit more often, I've missed having you around," Moon chuckled.

"You were the one who sent me to Earth in the first place," I smiled.

"For your own protection. I thought your father and I would be free of burden. Instead, we were free of joy. Now, go back to bed. I'll send you and Marco back in the morning."

"Thank you," I laughed.

I turned around, and started to walk back to my room. I started to yawn, I was tired. I reached my bedroom, it seemed like a guest room since the Diaz house was my home, and entered it. I laid down on my bed, took off my horns, and put on my pajamas. I took out my wand. It was new. Well, sort of. It was the same wand, but it just looked different. The crystal was whole again, the wings were different, and everything else was slightly altered.

"Oh wand, I'm so excited to go back to Earth, I don't think I can sleep!" I giggled quietly so the servants wouldn't hear me.

I started to chew the top of my wand, and looked at the ceiling. I absolutely loved Earth. Silly Earthling customs like the magical toilet and the janitor Pac-man, Earth was so fascinating. People actually liked each other most of the time, and somehow didn't think it was weird a magical princess from another dimension was living on Earth. I loved Earthlings, like Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, Janna, Ferguson and Alfonzo (who apparently was a Pixie Emperor or something? Not sure anymore). But, one Earthling I loved the most. Marco.

Marco was my best friend from Earth, he always protected me, and helped me, and taught me his weird Earth customs. He was sweet and intelligent, a great chef, and a great friend. He was pretty cute sometimes. Suddenly, I just remembered I confessed my feelings toward him. I wonder if he feels the same way? But, he was still with Jackie. Okay, now I'm starting to panic.

"Calm down Star! He loves you! He's your best friend! He came all the way to Mewni to give you a box of cereal and help your father! He led a rebellion against Ludo, and somehow he punched straight into Toffee!" I said, trying to ease myself.

"I don't need to feel scared, it'll work itself out. I shouldn't be freaking myself out just yet! I actually should be getting some sleep, boy am I tired!" I said to myself.

I put my wand on the nightstand next to be, tucked myself into the bedcovering, and closed my eyes.

 **Moon's POV:**

"So, now that Toffee is destroyed and the construction on Mewni is commencing, what shall we do about our little monster problem?" Hekapoo asked the Magic High Commission.

The resurrection of the commission and the defeat of the immortal Toffee by the hand of Princess Star had called for an emergency meeting. Ever since the defeat of a monster by the hand of the Princess, monsters by the border had been outraged, which was turning into a serious problem. The last thing Mewni needed right now was another Monster conflict, and the betrayal of the Mewman Monster Accord.

"I have a close friend whom fought with Star and I on the battlefield, a monster, who is willing to talk down the monsters," I said confidently.

I of course, was talking about Buff Frog. At first, we were not very friendly towards each other, but after bonding over parenthood and working together in the battle of Mewni, we became friends, and he was willing to talk to the angry monsters.

"Are you sure we can trust this…Yvengy?" Hekapoo asked.

"Yes. He has children, and he is not all bad. Believe me, I have a tendency to distrust monsters, but I trust this one."

"Alright. If you trust him so much then we'll leave it up to him. Now, what about our _other_ problem?" Hekapoo asked.

"What _other_ problem?" I asked.

"Your majesty, it's Princess Star," Omnitraxus Prime said.

"Star?" I asked.

"Moon, you saw what she did today. Can you not tell me we need to talk about this?" Hekapoo said.

"Well, what of it?" I asked.

"The kind of power she has, it's greater than anything I've ever seen. Baby said she has powers of Eclipsa, maybe even more! She's powerful, but she's also dangerous! She is reckless at times, and if someone manipulated her, it could be a serious threat to the multiverse!" Omnitraxus said.

"Who?"

"Queen Eclipsa that's who … your majesty!" Rhombulus said.

"Eclipsa? She's trapped in your crystal! She can't get to Star in a crystal!" I insisted.

"We can't take any chances. If she ever were to escape, you know she'd go after Star first. She the ticket to her goals! It's either we kill Eclipsa or we lock away Star until that happens. Agreed?" Hekapoo asked.

"Agreed," The others said.

"I'm sorry your majesty, it has to be done. You saw what she did. Killed Toffee in one blow! None of us could do that!" Rhombulus said.

The rest of the commission left the room.

"It's for the best. This way, Eclipsa will never be able to hurt anyone else again. Especially Star," I said to myself.

 **She's coming to get you.**

 **And when she finds you.**

 **She will take away everything you love.**

 **And drown you.**

 _Next chapter:_

 _Chapter 2: Return to Earth_

" _Star and Marco finally return to Earth after the busy week they had. But, not everything is so peachy for the Princess."_


	3. Return to Earth

**HEYYYYYYYY!**

 **Back again! Hullo. Next chapter, exciting right? This chapter pretty much speaks for itself. It's all in the title.**

 **Before we start, I'd like to tell you about a REALLLLLYYYY cool deviant art!**

 **I believe it is jgss0109 (possibly got that wrong, sorry).**

 **It's really cool those! Jgss had made a whole line of past Queens of Mewni! Their history, tapestries, rhymes, it is really cool. So, check her out!**

 **Anyways, let's get to the chapter!**

 **-CandyTheDominator**

Stolen Heart

Chapter 2: Return to Earth

By: CandyTheDominator

 **Last time:**

Marco was my best friend from Earth, he always protected me, and helped me, and taught me his weird Earth customs. He was sweet and intelligent, a great chef, and a great friend. He was pretty cute sometimes. Suddenly, I just remembered I confessed my feelings toward him. I wonder if he feels the same way? But, he was still with Jackie. Okay, now I'm starting to panic.

 **Marco's POV:**

I woke up to feel somebody brutally slapping my face. I opened my eyes to see one of the mewman guards.

"Agh! What –," I said, annoyed.

"Wake up! Don't make me get the ice bucket!" The guard said.

Ice bucket?

"What?! Haven't you mewmans ever heard of an alarm clock!?" I asked.

"Psssh. Us mewmans are deep sleepers. Your weird magical devices don't cut it. Now wake up, the Princess had been trying to bribe us with gems to come see you, it's annoying!"

"Star?"

"Hey, show some respect for the future Queen!"

Right. Almost forgot she is going to be the Queen in like…a decade. Hope Mewni survives her wrath.

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up!" I insisted.

I put on my hoodie and my pants, and went up to open the door. I immediately smiled when I saw whose face was wedged in the door.

"MAAAARRRCCCCOOOOOOO!" Star screamed.

"Star? What's up?" I asked.

"WE GET TO GO BACK TO EARTH! I'M SO EXCITED!" Star yelled.

She was in her regular squid dress.

"Good. I cannot stand your mewman methods of waking up," I said.

Suddenly, a guard dumped a buck of ice on my head.

"HEY! What was that for!? I'm soaked!" I yelled.

"Meh," The guard said.

"Ah, don't worry silly Marco!" Star said. She held up her new wand, smiled, and shouted:

"MASSIVE CRYSTAL CLEAN-UP!"

Immediately, I was no longer soaked with ice.

"Thanks. Wow, so that's it. The new wand?" I asked.

"Yeppppp! I love it! Even if yesterday was a BIT weird!" Star said in her singsong voice.

"A bit? I'd say A LOT. Star, you came back from the dead. Literally. It's kinda creepy," I said.

But, the Princess's good mood was not destroyed, even after the crazy events of yesterday.

"Come on come on come on! Pancakes in the great hall!" Star yelled.

She grabbed my hand tightly and started to drag me down the halls of the castle. Both of the guards waved.

"Bye Princess Star!"

"Bye!" Star said sweetly.

"You know them?" I asked.

"Well – duh – they were my favorite babysitters. It's why they were in charge of you SILLY!" She said.

Aw, that was nice of her. Eventually, she dragged me to the great hall, a staircase with a serious picture of Star and her parents, and a table.

"Marco! My boy!" River called.

River was the King of Mewni, and the father of Star. He was much like her, not responsible, and fought monsters.

"Good morning Marco," Moon said.

Moon was the Queen of Mewni, and the mother of Star. At first, we seemed kinda uptight and by the words of Star, a 'poop-head'. She was actually kinda cool, when she and Buff Frog saved me from that dungeon, and clearly she is over-protective of Star. Which makes sense? She kinda died yesterday.

"Good morning!" I said.

"Good morning Star, how are you feeling today?" Moon asked curiously.

She seemed a bit worried after the events of yesterday.

"Feeling AMAZING! Good morning Mommy, good morning Daddy!" Star said, hugging both of her parents.

"We are going to miss you Star, are you sure you want to leave?" Queen Butterfly asked.

"Nah, Mom, got to get back to Earth! Besides, don't want to leave Marco alone."

"Alright dear."

We both sat down next to each other. Our plates were piled high with pancakes.

"How are your corn cakes honey?" Moon asked **(Omg I love the corn jokes. So corny XD).**

"Great Mom…" Star said.

She bent down and whispered into my ear.

"She is acting weird…"

"She just cares about you. You really freaked us all out yesterday," I whispered back.

"You should really stay for one day. I miss my little girl. Besides, got to take Marco on a hunt in the Forest of Certain Death! We made a good team!" River said.

"Yeah. By the way, sorry I let you get levi…levitateoedd!? Oh, I don't know!" I said.

Star giggled.

"Levi…Levipotato!" She said.

I laughed. Classic Star.

"It's levitotoed I think…" Moon said, sighing quietly.

"No problem my boy!" River said.

I looked at my watch.

"Look at the time! I think it's time to head out! Jackie is taking me to the skateboarding rink, can't miss it!" I said.

I suddenly looked at Star, remembering what had happened a few nights ago. She looked a bit disappointed, but still showed her signature smile.

"I'm sorry…" I said.

"Nah, it's cool! You go have fun with your girlfriend. Well, time to leave," Star said.

I took up my scissors, and used them to open a portal to Earth.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" She said, hugging them away.

"Bye dear! Love you!" River said.

"Stay safe Star! Call me EVERY day!" Moon said.

I felt a little bad. I was taking her away from her home and her parents, because she wanted to be with me, just to go see Jackie. We both jumped into the portal, which appeared in the living room of my house. My mother and father were sitting together watching the TV when they saw us.

"MARCO! STAR!" They yelled in delight.

"Mr. and Mrs. Diaz! It's SOOOOOO good to see you both!" Star yelled.

"It's good to see you too Star! We are glad your back!" Dad said.

Star ran up the stairs, and I heard some noises, so I was guessing she was reforming her room.

"Good to see you to, son," Mom said, winking.

I rolled my eyes, and ran up the stairs.

 **Star's POV:**

After I transformed my tower, I locked the door behind me, almost crying. He's going out with Jackie. It's the same, accept that now it would be even more awkward because I told a crowd of people my secret. I sat down by my door, and but my head in my knees. What am I supposed to do!? I feel horrible again. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Star? Can I come in?" Marco asked.

"Ummmm..No..no! I'm…busy!" I shouted, trying to make an excuse.

"Busy? With what?" Marco asked.

"Ummm….lady stuff! I'll be out in…ten minutes!" I said.

"Sorry, but I have to go see Jackie in five. Would you just come out?" He asked.

"No, I'll see you later Marco…" I said.

"Alright. Bye!"

I heard footsteps, which meant me was gone, I flopped over and groaned, curling into ball. Well I can't just stay here and weep. I need a distraction. I opened my mirror phone, scrolling through my contacts.

"Ugh…not Pony head, she's at St. O's….Kelly is in the Turkish money dimension…ooh! Is Janna busy?" I whispered.

I selected Janna, and called her.

"Pick up…pick up…"

"Hey Star! Have you and Marco kissed yet!?" I heard Janna ask on the line.

"Ew, no! We aren't even dating!"

"What, he's still with Jackie? Hmmmm…this is interesting…so much tension in Starco…"

"Wha? What are you even talking about? Nevermind, I'm bored, wanna go hang out?" I asked.

"Aren't you in Mewni or something?" Janna asked.

"No, I just got back to Earth."

"Well well, I think….the park! Meet me at the park in 10! And bring your wand, WE'RE CURSING CHILDREN!"

"Alrighty, cya in 10 Janna Banana!" I said, using her nickname.

I hung up. I grabbed my wand and shoved it in my backpack, along with my diary/spellbook, and my crossbow, in case of vampires. You never know… And ran out to my balcony. I pointed my wand.

"Summoning Cloudy Charm!"

Out of the balcony appeared a pink cloud with a face on it. I jumped on.

"Oh hey Star!" Cloudy said.

"Hey Cloudy! TO THE PARK!" I screeched.

Cloudy zoomed through the sky as I joyfully waved to strangers below, taking photos in awe. We landed in the peaceful park, I jumped off of Cloudy, and in a scream of anguish and a puff of smoke, Cloudy was gone. I saw Janna immediately.

"JANNA BANANA!" I screamed, tackling her.

"Oh hi Star, you ready to curse Jackie?" Janna asked.

"Yea—wait, what?" I asked.

"I may have lied…this park is where the skating rink is, and your boyfriend and Jackie are over there! Curse her!" Janna said.

"What—no, I would never curse Jackie! She's nice!" I insisted.

"She stole your man!"

"Marco is not my man. He is my best friend. And if it takes my emotional suffering for him to be with the girl of his dreams, then so be it!" I said.

"Fine, let's go curse some innocent children then!" Janna said.

"Alright!"

"Oh hey Star!" I heard my name being called. I turned around, and saw Marco standing on the top of the rink with Jackie, both waving and smiling.

"Oh hi…!" I yelled, with a fake smile. I turned around immediately, my smile turning to a frown. I started to push Janna.

"We gotta go! We gotta go NOW!" I whispered to her. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Jackie.

"Hey Star, wanna come skating with Marco and I?" She asked.

I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh hi Jackie…I believe it's actually me and Marco?" I asked.

"Star, you really need to pay attention in school. It's Marco and I," Marco said, walking behind Jackie and putting an arm around her.

"Actually me and Janna were going to curse some children—" I said.

Janna stopped me.

"We would love too. Right Star?" Janna asked, winking and elbowing me.

No, I would not love too.

"Sure…why not?"

 **Jackie's POV:**

Agh. I hate that girl. I cannot believe she has a crush on Marco. No matter. He will NEVER like her. I'll make sure of it.

"Great! Cmon, my friend Jackson has some extra boards you two can borrow!" I said to Star.

The four of us walked up to the rink, and I came to Jackson.

"Hey Jack, mind us borrowing a few boards?" I asked.

"Yea, I got one left!" He said.

"Oh no, well, looks like one of us can't skate! It's okay, Janna, go ahead. I'll just watch," Star said.

"No, no, please. I'll share one with Marco! Star can have Marco's board!" I insisted.

"Aw, that's so nice of you to do for Star," Marco said.

I could tell Star was feeling very guilty. I loved it. I climbed onto my board with Marco, and put my arms around his waist.

"Let's roll!" I said.

We kicked off. Marco was laughing and having fun, while I was paying attention to the blond watching us from atop the rink. She looked sad. Marco and I landed back next to Star and Janna.

"Alright, Star, your turn!" I said.

I picked up her board, secretly loosening one of the wheels, and handed it to her.

"I don't know…maybe I should just skip, let Janna go…" She said, still smiling.

"No, please, I insist!" I said, giggling.

"Oh, alright!" She said, putting on a brave face.

She hopped on her board, and rode down the ramp.

"Wow, she's doing pretty well on it! Classic Star," Marco said.

"Yeah…" I said.

That's when it happened. The wheel finally popped off, causing Star to fly off the board and stumble into the grass.

"STAR!" Marco yelled next to me.

We all ran off the ramp to her in the grass. She was laid down, moaning and rubbing her head. Her knees and palm were skinned.

"Agh…mm.." She mumbled.

"Star, are you okay!?" Marco asked, concerned.

"That was a pretty bad landing!" I said.

"I'm…fine…just need to get back up…where is my wand?" She asked, as Marco helped her sit upright.

"Here," Janna said, handing her it.

"Magical fixin-," Star started to chant.

"No, Star, you are TERRIBLE at healing spells. Remember the monster arm? I think a first aid kit will handle this!" Marco interrupted.

Star groaned again, putting down her wand.

"Let's get you home, can you walk?" Marco asked.

"Yea…I think so."

She stood up, and we started to walk to Marco's house. I noticed Marco walking next to Star, behind me, watching her.

"Marco, come over here, I got a really funny story to tell you!" I said.

Marco left Star, and came to me. Eventually, so did Janna. And Star, just walked behind us, limping.

 **Star's POV:**

Agh. I hurt real bad. Not just my knees and my palms AND my head. My heart. Everyone was laughing and talking in front of me, while I just walked behind, alone, quiet, limping. We FINALLY got to the Diaz's house, which seemed like forever, and Marco opened the door. Everyone went inside the house, Janna and Jackie sitting at the table, and I laid down on the couch. Marco went to get a first aid kit. Jackie came over.

"Think you're so special because of your magic, yet you can't even heal yourself! Hilarious!" Jackie whispered.

"Wha..what?" I whispered back, confused.

"Oh please. You're pathetic."

I felt like crying. I could already feel my eyes watering.

"Jackie…why are you saying all of these things?"

"Really? You really are that stupid. You thought after telling everyone you LIKE Marco that things between us would be okay? You thought wrong, idiot."

I was no longer sad. I was mad.

"Don't….Don't say those things Jackie. We're friends, remember?" I asked.

"Not anymore."

Suddenly, the wand in my hand glowed a vibrant green, and blasted Jackie in the face. Janna and I gasped, and Marco ran down the stairs in a hurry.

"STAR!" He yelled, angry.

"I'm….I'm sorry! It was an accident, I didn't mean it! I swear!" I pleaded.

Marco knelt by Jackie, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Jackie?! Are you okay!?" Marco asked.

"Yea…yea…my head just hurts a little bit…I'm fine," Jackie said.

Marco turned to me in fury.

"Why would you do that!?" Marco asked.

"It was an accident! I don't know what happened! She shouldn't have said all those mean things!" I said.

"Mean things? I didn't say anything mean! Marco, she called me an idiot! She's jealous of us!" Jackie said.

"No! She's lying!" I yelled.

Marco looked at me in fury. And that's when I started to cry. I hastily limped up the stairs, wand in hand, and locked my room behind me. I curled into a ball and sobbed.

 **Marco's POV:**

"I can't believe she would do something like that…but she didn't look angry. She looked sad," I said to Jackie.

"I don't know what's wrong with her … maybe we should leave Marco …" Jackie said.

"No … I should go make up with her. It wasn't like her to do something like that …" I said.

"She doesn't deserve that Marco. She deserves to cry."

"Fine, I'll go yell at her. Be right back," I said.

Jackie smiled, and I walked up the stairs to her room. I knocked on the door.

"Star! Open up! We NEED to talk about this! What is wrong with you-?"

I immediately stopped yelling when I heard loud sobbing and choking. So, in a more sympathetic voice:

"Star? Please open up. I want to help you."

"N…noo…" I heard her moan.

"Star. Open up now. Please."

Her door unlocked. I opened it. I saw her curled up in the corner of the room, huddled under blankets, sobbing.

"St…Star…" I said.

"No…please go away Marco."

 **Star's POV:**

"I don't want to hurt anybody…" I mumbled.

I saw Marco, a worried expression painted on his face, in the doorway.

"Star, why did you call Jackie an idiot? Are you really that jealous of us?" He asked kindly.

"I'm..I'm not jealous. And I NEVER called her an idiot…" I moaned.

"We both know that is a lie. Don't lie to me Star," Marco said.

" _He doesn't…believe you. He doesn't love you. He despises you," A voice said, in my head._

"What? Who said that?" I said, looking up at Marco with sobbing eyes.

"Said what?" He asked.

" _He doesn't believe in you. He will never love you. It was all your fault. You're not good enough," The voice said again._

"Huh!?"

"Star, stop making things up, tell me the truth!" Marco demanded.

"Please…please go away!" I called out.

" _He hates you. And he should. You are a terrible person."_

"Make it stop! Please! PLEASE!"

"STAR! Stop making things up! Admit what you did!"

" _You are horrible at magic. You are a horrible friend. You are jealous and envy Jackie. You hate her. You should hate yourself. You are not worthy of Marco."_

"NO!"

I passed out.

 **Marco's POV:**

"NO!" The said Princess screamed in bloody murder. She fell to the ground, passed out.

I ran to her.

"Star? Star wake up!" I said, shaking her shoulders.

She started mumbling. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her over to her bed. I patched up her skinned palmes and knees with gauze, and left her in her room. Alone. Abandoned.

 **Moon's POV:**

"There she is. Eclipsa," I said.

We were looking at Rhombulus's crystals, we as in the Magic High Commission. It was finally time for Eclipsa to go. Rhom stepped up to Eclipsa's crystal in particular, and unfroze her top half.

"Ah! Finally! Moon, more choco—Oh I see. The Magic High Commission. An honor. Tell me, where is Glossaryck?" Eclipsa asked.

"Dead. Well…we think," I said.

"Hmm..sad..always liked him. So, how may I please THE Magic High Commission today?" Eclipsa asked in a singsong voice, very similar to Star's.

"Nothing."

"Tell me, how is my Ninth Great-grand daughter doing? Star is it?" She asked.

"How do you know about Princess Star?" Hekapoo asked.

"I have my ways."

"It is time for you too end, Eclipsa," Hekapoo said.

"Hmmm…afraid, not!" Eclipsa said gleefully.

With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared. Oh no.

"Oh my gosh…Eclipsa is free..," I said.

 **Now that the Queen is free.**

 **She doesn't know what to be.**

 **And the Princess's heart has started to break.**

 **There is nothing to fix it that they can make.**

 _Next Time:_

 _Chapter 3: Shattered Soul_

" _Star wakes up to find herself sad, alone, and with a devious voice inside her head. Jackie is making Marco hate her more by the minute. Until she finally breaks, and the Queen of Darkness finds her Ninth Great-grand daughter."_


	4. Shattered Soul

**HELLLLLLOOO!  
Last chapter was a bit sad, Poor Star…**

 **Starco is life XD**

 **I know I made Jackie kinda evil, but it's necessary for the plot. Plus, she's WAYYYYY to cool. I imagine she's somewhat frightened after Starcrushed, maybe even mad?**

 **Anyways, let's get to it! Btw, YAY SvtFoE is airing Season 3 in NOVEMBER! Okay, it is a few months away, but at least it's not premiering next year. I'd die.**

 **-CandyTheDominator**

Stolen Heart

Chapter 3: Shattered Soul

By: CandyTheDominator

 **Last time:**

"Star, stop making things up, tell me the truth!" Marco demanded.

"Please…please go away!" I called out.

" _He hates you. And he should. You are a terrible person."_

"Make it stop! Please! PLEASE!"

"STAR! Stop making things up! Admit what you did!"

" _You are horrible at magic. You are a horrible friend. You are jealous and envy Jackie. You hate her. You should hate yourself. You are not worthy of Marco."_

"NO!"

I passed out.

 **Star's POV:**

Awake. I looked around. All I could remember is the pain in my heart and that creepy voice.

"M..Marco?" I called out.

" _He's gone. Gone back to his girlfriend. He doesn't want to see you ever again. He just left you."_

"Shut up voice! No … it can't be true … I have to make it up with him. And make sure he knows Jackie caused this all," I told myself.

" _You're delusional. He doesn't care about you. And you have some of the blame too. You hurt her. Which means he will never forgive you, Star."_

"You're…you're right. He doesn't care…" I wept to myself.

 **Marco's POV:**

 _TWO HOURS AGO_

After I laid Star down, I went to her mirror.

"Umm…Call Mom!" I said.

The mirror said calling Mom, and I patiently waited for Star's Mom to come on the screen. And she did.

"Oh, hello Marco? Where is Star?" Moon asked, a little nervously.

"That's what I've come to tell you. I think there is something wrong with her."

"Well? What is it?"

"So…she was talking to my girlfriend, and she got upset, and she accidently blasted her. Then she started crying and locked herself in her room, and when I went to go see her, she was _talking_ to someone. But there was nobody there. It's really concerning. Then she just, passed out."

"Oh…thank you for telling me this. That is very concerning. I'll come see her after some business I have to attend to with the commission. Keep her there will you."

"Oh course. I really care about her, and she doesn't look at that well. Anyways, see you soon," I said.

The call ended.

 **Star's POV:**

" _You should go kill that Jackie girl."_

"No…that's wrong! I already accidently blasted her, speaking of which, what was that?" I asked the voice.

" _Your wand may no longer be corrupted, but your emotions control it. And right now, your emotions are haywire, like your wand."_

"Hm…thanks for the information. So…are you like a person trapped in my wand or something?"

" _No. I am a figment of your imagination."_

"Oh well then. What shall I call you?"

" _I don't know. It doesn't matter anyways."_

"I know. I will call you Brian."

" _Brian? That is a terrible name. You are truly an idiot. Jackie was right."_

"Shut it Brian!" I said angrily.

"Yep. That is definitely concerning," I heard a voice say.

I gasped.

" _Quick, behind your bed, there is a monster at your door!"_

I rolled off of the bed behind it, and readied my wand.

"Back off! I have a weapon!" I yelled.

"Star … why do you want to use a weapon again me?" The voice asked.

" _Don't listen to him. Blast him! Quickly!"_

"No Brian, I will not blast someone I can CLEARLY not see!"

"Brian? Whose Brian? Is someone there with you Star?"

It was Marco's voice!

"Marco!" I yelled.

" _No, don't listen to him. It's a voice replicating monster, Marco doesn't care to come back to you!"_

"You're right! Marco doesn't care, so it can't be him! Brian, you are a genius! Back away fowl monster! I'll blow you to pieces!"

I hopped up, pointing my wand at the figure. It was Marco!

"So … it's a shapeshifter too?"

"Star … what's it?" The fake Marco asked me.

" _Yes! Yes! Blast him! DO IT!"_

"I will do whatever I want Brian! And you're it. I know you're not Marco monster!"

"Where did you did an idea like that?" Fake Marco asked me.

"Brian told me," I said proudly.

" _No. You told yourself. I'm just your imagination. You are an idiot. Dumb. Stupid. Ugly…"_

"SHUT UP BRIAN! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!" I yelled, bursting into tears of anger.

"Star!?" Marco asked.

He ran up to me and put a hand on my shoulder as I knelt on the floor.

"Ugh … I don't feel so cheesy ..." I said.

 **Marco's POV:**

"Ugh … I don't feel so cheesy …" Star said.

That was the moment I knew something was wrong. She looked at me, not as Star with her blue eyes, but as …. Something else. Her eyes were glowing, and her cheek marks were as well.

"Star….?" I asked.

She stood up, and her wand flew into her hand, glowing green. She started to walk out of the room in a daze, till I stood in front of her.

"Star, no, stay here!" I said.

She especially knocked me too the side, and walked out of her tower. I followed her, as she left the house, and started to walked in the middle of the road. Every time a car would roll past, it would fly up into the air and smash down.

"Star! Wait! Stop!" I said.

Eventually she got to the park, we were there two hours ago when Star crash landed. And then I saw her. Jackie. She was relaxing on a park bench, eyes closed, so she wouldn't see Star coming. Star started to walk over to her, and her floating up in the air.

"No! Star, stop NOW!" I yelled, trying to tackle her, but she simply pushed me away.

That's when Jackie opened her eyes.

"St…Star? What are you doi—"

Star revealed her wand, it glowing immense green, and pointed straight at Jackie's heart.

"NO!"

Just as Star fired the blow, Marco ran, and covered the wand's crystal with his hand. Star returned to normal, as Marco drew back. His hand was severely burned.

"Oh my gosh…did I just do that?" Star asked.

I fell to the ground, grabbing my hand in agony.

"Let me help you—" Star said, kneeling down to help me.

I drew my hands up, and pushed her away.

"NO! Get away from me!"

I realized my mistake. And she started to sob.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" I said, trying to apologize.

Suddenly, Star looked like she had died. A single, small crack, formed inside in her heart cheek marks. And then she passed out.

 **Star's POV:**

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed, gasping and flopping out of the bed.

"Oh thank god! All a drea—"

Why am I in the dungeons?

" _You blasted Marco over there. Of course they threw you in the dungeons. You hurt someone!"_

"What?! You! You made me do this! GET OUT OF MY HEAD BRIAN!" I screamed.

I ran to the door, and banged on it.

"LET ME OUT LET ME OUT! HELP!"

Nobody seemed to respond.

" _Nobody will come to save you. Everyone who loved you now hates you. You are a disappointment. A mistake."_

"Shush Brian and help me! Where is my wand?" I asked.

" _They took it, locked away who knows where."_

"What!? All man, what am I supposed to do!?"

" _I'll help you escape. IF you promise to be open-minded and get all the facts before you jump to conclusions. Also, stop yelling at me."_

"Alright, fine, how do I get out of here?"

" _Yell help again, start coughing really loudly, yell for help again, scream. Then, they'll open up the door to see you. Pretend to be knocked out, but when they get close, knock THEM out."_

"Okay … that seems a little mean though …"

" _Shut up and do it, idiot."_

"Help!" I yelled.

I started to cough as loud as I could.

"HELLLPPPP!" I yelled asked.

Finally, I drew a blood curled scream, and laid down on the floor.

" _Don't open your eyes….punch now!"_

I opened my eyes, punched, and shoved the knocked-out guard off me.

" _Another guard to your right."_

I punched that one, whispering sorry.

" _Run down the corridor. The first door will lead you too a room with another door. You'll have to dip down to unlock it. Inside that room is two guards and your wand."_

I ran down the corridor, until I saw a door on my left. I opened it, and closed it behind me. I tried to open the other door, and like Brian told me, it was locked.

" _Channel your anger, your fear, your passion, and will the door to open."_

That's when I started to think about Marco. He probably hated me right now. Can I blame him after all I did? I burned his hand, hurt his girlfriend, tried to hurt his girlfriend. He probably thinks I'm crazy. And nobody loves me anymore…nobody. I'm alone. I'm abandoned….before I realized it, I heard a click, and the door was open.

" _For once you did something right. Not that impressive though."_

After I beat up those poor guards, I picked up my wand with glee. But then I realized it. I was free. But were was I supposed to go? I had nobody else…I could go live with Buff Frog, but he knows Mom. I could try to live by myself, but I would probably die of sadness. What was I supposed to do? But if I stayed, I was pretty much a criminal. They locked me up! I did a crime! I had no life anymore. I wanted to curl up and cry. What was I going to do?

" _There is no time for this. Stop feeling sorry about yourself and get out of there!"_

"I…I can't! It isn't right! Even if nobody loves me anymore, I still love them! I don't want to die of sadness! I don't want to be alone! I should just go lock myself up again!"

" _No you foolish girl! Go! Blast yourself out of there!"_

"I-I…"

Mom entered the room.

"STAR!?"

"AH!" I screamed.

I dropped the wand and put my hands up.

"IT'S FOR THE BEST! LOCK ME UP FOR GOOD!" I yelled.

"Sweetie? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'M A CRIMINAL! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT MYSELF, I HURT MARCO!"

"Sweetie calm down. It's not your fault. Marco has already forgiven you. He's been worried sick!"

" _Don't listen to her. She doesn't care about you. She lies. She just wants you locked up again so you can rot and feel the pain in your heart!"_

"Can it Brian!"

"Brian? Is this the person whom Marco says you've been talking too?"

"Yes…"

" _No! Shut up you stupid girl!_

"Star…there is something you need to know. Follow me."

So, I followed my mother.

" _NO! STOP! DON'T TRUST HER!"_

"You look distressed. What does the voice say?" Mom asked.

"Well, it said how to get out of my cell … it tells me nobody loves me, not to trust you, calls me an idiot. I'm not really sure if its trying to help me or not honestly…"

Mom looked at me concerned.

"Oh sweetie, that's not true. We all LOVE you! We all care about you!"

" _NOOO!"_

"Oh, there chirps Brian again.."

"Right…" Mom said.

We came upon the throne room, where it seemed Marco and Dad were waiting.

"Star!" Dad yelled.

"Papa!"

I looked behind him, Marco was awkwardly staring at the floor. Oh boy.

"So, now time to discuss this issue. River, when is the commission getting here?" Mom asked.

"They'll be arriving in a few minutes, honey!" Dad said.

"Good. Star, sit down next to Marco please."

"Ummm….okay…." I said.

I sat down next to Marco, we didn't look at each other.

" _He hates you. He despises you. He wishes you never met—"_

"Please…stop…" I whispered.

Marco put his hand on mine.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea…Brian's just REALLY annoying..," I said.

" _You are so stupid too think that anyone could ever love you. I mean, look at yourself!"_

"No…" I said, cupping my face in my hands.

"I knew something was wrong the moment you blasted Jackie. Your not well…and Star..I'm sorry I yelled at you. Clearly something caused you to blast Jackie and I. It's not your fault!" Marco said.

"No…it is my fault. I blasted you guys! Who else could be responsible for that!" I said.

"Maybe that voice in your head?"

"That voice doesn't control me … I don't know Marco …"

" _You are an idiot … he doesn't care about you. He only cares about Jackie."_

"Is he talking now?" Marco asked.

"Yea."

"Marco…"

"Yes Star?" Marco asked.

"Do you care about me?"

"Is that even a question? Of course I care about you!"

"Is the voice telling you that I don't care about you?" Marco asked.

"Yes…"

"Well It's been lying to you. Because I DO care about you. You're my best friend!" Marco insisted.

" _He may be willing to forgive now, but you are a bad person, he'll see your true self soon … ah, and now it starts…"_

"Now what starts?" I asked.

A loud crash. A big hole in the castle roof as Marco and I immediately stood up.

"Marco get Star OUT of here!"

Then I saw whom crashed through the roof.

"Is that….QUEEN ECLIPSA!?"

"And this is…Star. I finally get to meet my Ninth Great Granddaughter!" Eclipsa said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I yelled.

Marco was trying to pull me away, but I didn't budge. Mom started to attack her.

"Do you really think this is fair Star? They prejudice against me just because I fell in love with a monster. No other reason. You are friends with monsters, you judge them only by how they act, you must understand! Help me!"

"Ummm…"

"Come on Star! We have to go!" Marco said, still trying to pull me away.

"Please Star! It's not fair!"

"Mom…stop. You had a deal with her! Toffee's dead! Why can't she be released?" I asked.

"She can make you do things you don't want to do Star!" Mom said.

"Star! Help me!" Eclipsa pleaded again.

" _THEY ALL HATE YOU. NOBODY LOVES YOU. SHE DOES!"_

This time, I gave into the voice, and I was forced to believe it.

"NARWHAL BLAST!" I yelled.

I blasted my mother away from Eclipsa. Everyone gasped. Accept Eclipsa. She laughed. Another crack appeared in my cheek marks.

"No! She's got control over Star!" Mom said.

"Thank you Star! Come we must flee!"

She grabbed my wand and my hand, and pulled me through a rift. Away from my family.

 **Marco's POV:**

"STAR!" I yelled as she was taken through the portal by Eclipsa, as it shut behind her. I knelt down by where the rift closed.

"No..no..NO!"

Moon started to cry.

"Star! She … she got her!"

"Honey, it's going to be okay! Star is strong, she'll fight her control –" River started to say.

"No…it's not like that. She doesn't forcefully control people with magic! She emotionally manipulates them! And then they start to break … I can't believe she got to Star…"

"Break? I saw crack marks on Star's cheek marks.." I said.

"WHAT!?" Moon said.

"NO NO NO!"

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It means…she's starting to break…Eclipsa's going to break my baby!"

"What do you mean break?"

"It's a prophecy: _When a Butterflies heart breaks, her magic starts to crack, and when it is fully done, the magic will expel everywhere."_

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means when a Butterflies heart breaks completely, her magic will explode. All the signs are in Star….her broken cheek marks, her unstable emotions, her haywire wand….it must be what Eclipsa wants. Star's magic is so powerful, it could destroy an entire dimension..and if harvested…we have to find Star."

 **When the heart is fully spilt.**

 **Her plan will finally fit.**

 **The Princess shall forever die.**

 **From the one of all who made the lie.**

 _Next Time:_

 _Chapter 4: The Run Away Princess_

" _Star finds herself alone and on the run with the Queen of Darkness herself, when she learns the true story behind The Run Away Queen. Marco struggles to adjust to his new mission of saving Star, with the objection of his own girlfriend."_


	5. The Run-Away Princess

**HULLLLOOOO!**

 **How's it going? Idk I'm just not sure what to say XD**

 **So: I've had three reviews so far.**

 **Thewittywhy:** **Now I really enjoy this story. Though I want Jackie to suffer.**

 _ **Wow. That is dark. I know Jackie is a jerk but...wow.  
**_

 **Those-carrots:** **Indicate that the beginning is a flashback, it has me confused and almost threw me off the story. Ik you put it in to grab the readers attention, but it did the opposite.**

 **Now Review! The premise is actually extremely** **good and I like your take on where the show may go. I think this can be a very food read.**

 _ **Oops, never did that. I shall do it now! Thought that after saying One Month Later it would indicate that, guess not. Thanks :)**_ _ **. We know that Eclipsa's playing the villain's role in Season 3, and there is always the possibility that she turns Star evil. Thanks for the review!**_

 **Otakugamer27:** **plot seems amazing. Can't wait to read it!**

 _ **Thanks! :)**_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-CandyTheDominator**

Stolen Heart

Chapter 4: The Run-Away Princess

 **Last Time:**

"NARWHAL BLAST!" I yelled.

I blasted my mother away from Eclipsa. Everyone gasped. Accept Eclipsa. She laughed. Another crack appeared in my cheek marks.

"No! She's got control over Star!" Mom said.

"Thank you Star! Come we must flee!"

She grabbed my wand and my hand, and pulled me through a rift. Away from my family.

 **Star's POV:**

"Oh my god what did I just do! I attacked my own Mom!" I said, panicing.

Eclipsa placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't panic. You did the right thing. She will understand."

I slapped her hand away.

"Nope! No! Not happening! I don't believe you should be killed but I do NOT trust you! You may have done everything for love, but you still did bad stuff!"

"What bad stuff?"

"I don't know, but clearly you use dark magic since your chapter is forbidden! And your title is the Queen of DARKNESS!" I said.

"That is just Mewni's interpretation. You don't know the full story. And I don't blame you … they would never tell you the truth. I'll tell you soon, first, let us set camp!"

"Where are we anyways?" I asked.

"Hmm … we're in the Swamp Dimension. They won't find us here," Eclipsa said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now, Star, why don't you use your wand to set up camp?"

"Umm…what spell would that be?" I asked.

"Try … Conceal Camp Conjure. Yes..it will hide us well…"

"Okay. CONCEAL CAMP CONJURE!" I yelled. Out of my wand, a small area of trees were cleared, and placed instead a large tent and a fire.

"It's invisible to everyone but you, so please lead us there, Star," Eclipsa said.

"Right …"

I took her hand, and lead her to the tent.

 **Marco's POV:**

"And then – boom! She just disappeared!" I said.

"Wow Marco, sounds Star is more trouble than she's worth," Jackie said.

They were on a date, yet I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. It had only been two hours.

"Nah. She's worth it. She is my best friend."

"Okay Marco. How about you say we stop talking about Star?"

"Oh..are you mad that she blasted you and called you mean words?"

"Oh course silly! I'll forgive her once she apologizes, it's fine. But it is her fault, even if she's being influenced by some ancient magic or something."

"Oh but Star—" Marco said.

"Enough about her. Why don't you say we get things interesting. You should really talk less though," Jackie said. She pulled me in, and we shared a passionate kiss. It didn't really give me that feeling that you usually get though. It just felt, blah. It always did. I pulled away.

"I'd better go now. I got to wake up early, I'll see you later tomorrow?" I asked.

"Alright, I'll see you at the pool at five!" Jackie said. She got up and rode off on her skateboard, as I started to walk home.

 **Star's POV:**

"And there we go. The tent is finally ready .." I said.

"You've been working hard, get some rest, and I'll make you some stew," Eclipsa said.

"Alright."

I cuddled down into one of the sleeping bags.

"Before you do, may I ask you something?" Eclipsa asked me.

"Sure. Ask away."

"What happened after I ran away from Mewni?"

"Well, as we were taught in history, your sister Equinoxa the Queen of Goodness took the throne. She was a pretty good Queen, strengthed the army, increased citizen's moods, gained 50 allies, completed the union of the Magic High Commission, she made most of the healing spells in the Book of Spells."

"Hmmm…good to hear sissy did well."

"Eclipsa….tell me your story. Please. I want to know what I've gotten myself into," I said.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Very sure."

"Alright, if your so sure. It all began in Mewni, where Queen Mars the Feared was giving birth …"

 **Marco's POV:**

"We need to find a way to track her, but unfortunely that would be one of the wand's spells," Hekapoo said.

"What chapter is it, sometimes Star wrote things down in her diary from the book!" I insisted.

"It's in Apolla's chapter! One of her tracking spells. And it won't help Marco. We need the WAND to do the spell," Moon said.

"We need to find Star. It will be chaos if we don't. Eclipsa could finally get what she wants, if only Star knew, then she would NEVER do such a thing!" Moon said again.

"What DOES Eclipsa want?" I asked.

"Nobody knows. We know it bad though. Must stop her. Must save Star Butterfly," Buff Frog said.

"Alright. Our first priority is to find the Princess and find a way to fix her. Then we go after Eclipsa, and end this once and for all. Question though, what are we going to do with Star?" Omni asked.

"What do you mean?" Moon asked.

"Your daughter helped Eclipsa, used her wand inappropriately, and has run away from the watch of the commission. She is an accomplice," Omni said.

"Omni, Star is a child, she was manipulated by Eclipsa. We all know it's what Eclipsa excels at. If anything, she is a victim. She won't be punished. But as the Magic High Commission, we are forced to find Star and make sure she isn't a threat to everyone and herself. All members agreed?" Hekapoo asked.

Moon, Omni, and Rhombulus raised their hands.

"The majority agrees. Meeting adjurned. Thank you to the participation of King Butterfly, Yvengy, and Marco Diaz."

We all stood from our chairs and started to exit the room.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I don't even know why you asked me too be here," I told Moon.

"Not your fault. Eclipsa's fault," Buff Frog.

"It is my fault! I'm the one who broke her, me! If she wasn't broken, Eclipsa wouldn't have been able to manipulate her, and Star would be here. But no—I got stupid!" I groaned.

"It is not your fault Marco. I should have been paying more attention to her. And we asked you to be here because you're her best friend, you're essential to tracking her. And you're a witness," Moon said.

Buff Frog finally reached the castle gate.

"I see you all tomorrow. I hope we find Star, she really need help. I ask monsters if she's seen, and I find help tracking."

"See you later Buff Frog. Tell the tadpoles we said hello," Moon said.

Buff Frog left.

"Uh…I really hope we find her," I said.

"Don't beat yourself up Marco. She'll show herself eventually. She's just scared. Don't be scared. You better believe I won't let Eclipsa hurt my baby," Moon said.

"You should go home, get some rest, we start looking tomorrow," Moon sighed.

"Alright. Goodbye Queen Moon. I promise we'll find Star."

 **Star's POV:**

"After giving birth to my sister and I, my mother died, which left a sadness in the castle. My father ruled until I was of age, of course. I was the responsible one. Equinoxa was a lot like you. She looked like you too. She was my best friend. Eventually, when I was 10, I was engaged to Alexander Pigeon, unwillingly."

"Your sister changed that. We're only allowed to be engaged by 16 now. And we no longer need to marry noble blood," I said.

"Hmm..that's good."

"Anyways, when I was 16 I ran into the Forest of Certain Death because I didn't want to marry Lord Pigeon in two years. That's where I met _him_. I was scared at first, but we became friends that night. When I returned home, my father locked me in a tower. But I would bribe the guards and sneak away too see him every night. When I turned 20 and was crowned the Queen, I learned in one week I was to finally be wed to Lord Pigeon. So I made my last escape. I ran away with the monster, and the forbidden love brought shame on the Kingdom. I was banished forever, named the Queen of Darkness and given my tapestry and rhyme, and my spells were named Forbidden. My sister was crowned Queen a day after I ran away, and in a week, she married Lord Pigeon. She lost her virginity in a week."

"And what were you and that monster up too?" I asked.

"We ran away to a hidden dimension and made a home for ourselves. We were very happy. Until they found us. Ten years later, the mewmans found us, and they…murdered…my beloved….that when my magic turned dark. I killed them. Star, you'll find that someone whose lost everything is someone you do not want to make enemies with. I travelled back to Mewni, finding Lord Pigeon divorced and with another woman, and Equinoxa raising her children. Apolla was nine. I entered the Castle, and I was able to kill Equinoxa before the Magic High Commission crystalized me for 300 years. They took my wand, and gave it too Apolla. Equinoxa was the only Queen never to wield the Royal Magic Wand."

"Oh yea I remember Apolla. Youngest Queen ever to reign, since her father wouldn't, she only found comfort in hunting, and she learned most of the tracking spells!"

"Yes…Star, I regret it every day. I was furious, in rage. They thought all monsters were bad, which angered me. But you … you're not like the rest of our family. You understand. I get your mother, her mother was killed by a monster, but it's no reason to judge the rest. Please, Star, I don't ask you to help me change the fate of Mewni. Just help me find happiness again. I _deserve_ a second chance," Eclipsa said.

"Umm…yea…I get it. Love can change you…" I sighed.

"Aw yes, you I can tell you love that Earthling."

I looked up at her.

"It may not be illegal to marry an Earthling, but it is looked down upon. I wish you the best. Maybe one day he'll understand why you did this. I owe you now anyways," Eclipsa said.

"I'm…not really sure what's right or wrong anymore. ANYWAYSSSS, let's get some rest! I am beat!" I said.

"Alright. Get some rest. Good night," She said.

I fell asleep quickly.

 **Marco's POV:**

"MARRRCCCCOOOO!" Jackie yelled by the poolside.

"Hullo J.L.T! Oh hello Janna!" I said, waving too them both.

"I'm going to go scare some elderly, you two have FUUUNNN!" Janna said, plopping herself into the pool.

"So, Marco, what do you wanna do?" Jackie asked.

"Just swim a little. I'm tired …" I said.

"What have you been doing all day man? You never went home, I looked," Jackie asked.

"I had to go back to Mewni. They made me come to a meeting of the Magic High Commission. Apparently this is a HUGE problem!" I said.

"Hmmm…okay. Just relax, come on, let's swim!"

 **Star's POV:**

Woke up. Eclipsa was outside the tent. I wanted to check up on everyone, so I took out my wand.

"I summon the All-Seeing Eye, to tear a hole into the sky, show me which that is hidden, unveil to me what is forbidden!" I said.

My wand lit up, the center turning yellow with an eye, and a tear appeared in the sky, and I saw Marco. He was smiling, swimming with Jackie.

"I don't want to see this … well at least I know he's happy. Show me Moon the Undaunted."

The hole now showed my mother, walking down a castle corridor and talking to Hekapoo.

"This is a serious problem Moon. She could really hurt herself, we have too find her. Do you have ANY way to track her?" Hekapoo asked.

"I'm sorry, but not that I know of. Buff Frog is looking though."

I vanished the spell, and put my wand down.

"That was one my spells," Eclipsa said behind me.

 **Staying strong, getting more broken.**

 **Keeping control is the token.**

 **Finding her, before she shall end.**

 **How can love break a mend?**

 _Next Time:_

 _Chapter 5: Kingdom Theft_

" _When feeling homesick, Eclipsa tells Star she can make her family understand with a powerful mirror locked inside Butterfly Castle. Marco and Moon team up too find a way to bring back the Book of Spells for some magical help."_


	6. Kingdom Theft

**HUUULLLOOO!**

 **Another Review!**

 **Briar 4:**

 **So... Where's the story?**

 _ **Oh, sorry about that, had to upload the first chapter a few hours after the foreword, welp, the story's here!**_

 **The TRIGGERED Lemur:**

 **so intense!**

 _ **Yea. I'm trying to add some comical relief, it's a very Star thing to do to pair jokes with serious events XD.**_

 **Deadpan Star:**

 **I am incredibly intrigued! I can't wait for more chapters. I like the plot so far. Will definitely stay updated!**

 _ **Thanks! Glad you enjoyed!**_

 **Dragon Beast:**

 **Great story. Post more**

 _ **Will do!**_

 **Guest:**

 **Great story**

 _ **Thank you!**_

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-CandyTheDominator**

Stolen Heart

Chapter 5: Kingdom Theft

By: CandyTheDominator

 **Last Time:**

"Eclipsa….tell me your story. Please. I want to know what I've gotten myself into," I said.

"Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Very sure."

"Alright, if your so sure. It all began in Mewni, where Queen Mars the Feared was giving birth …"

 **Star's POV:**

"Ah, good morning Marco! Time too go STARRTTTT THEEEE DAYYYYY!" I said in my singsong voice.

It wasn't till I jumped out of bed that I realized I wasn't on Earth. I was on the run with Eclipsa.

"Oh … right … I'm not on Earth anymore …" I sighed.

"Do you miss your friends?" Eclipsa asked.

"Yea … a lot. Sometimes I wish I would have just … not helped you. Sorry, I'm just homesick," I said.

"That's fine. If only they understood that it is wrong what they are trying to do to me, you could still be with them …" Eclipsa said.

"It's okay, there is just a hatred between mewmans and monsters. They just _think_ you're evil. I just wish I could still be with my family .."

"Maybe there is a way you can make them understand."

"How?" I asked.

"Well, in my 20 years in the castle, I destroyed under the castle there is a secret vault for highly magical objects," Eclipsa said.

"So? How is that going to help?" I asked.

"There is a Mirror, called the Mirror of Truth. It can reveal the truth about yourself if you look into. It can help your family learn the truth about me and understand why you chose to help me."

"Mirror of Truth? That's great! But how are we supposed to get it? It's looked inside a vault under the castle!" I said.

"You can use your wand to open the vault, and I'm sure you'll be able to sneak around the castle without being noticed," Eclipsa said.

"Alright! I think us two working together, we have a chance!" I said proudly.

"Actually, you'll have to go on your own," Eclipsa said.

"What? Why?"

"I have another matter I have to tend to."

"Which is what?"

"A contact of mine has information on the Great Monster Massacre which could reveal that monsters were the victims. It could show us as innocent."

"Alright, sounds good! Good luck!"

"You too. I shall find scissors in this dimension, you may take mine."

I shoved my wand into my backpack, and took the scissors Eclipsa stole.

 **Marco's POV:  
**

"I know not any way to track Star yet. I keep looking," Buff Frog told us both.

"Queen Moon, is there ANYONE who can help us find Star?" I asked.

"Hmmm … yes, yes, I think I know a way. If we knew exactly what Eclipsa wants … her sister and monster lover might know it," Moon said.

"Yes, but, Queen Equinoxa and Fang has been dead 300 years!" Buff Frog said.

"Yes, but there MAY be a way to talk to their souls. But only one person knows that …" Moon said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Glossaryck."

"That be bad idea. Little man is not very helpful," Buff Frog said.

"What!? Glossaryck and the Book of Spells is gone! How is he supposed to help?" I asked.

"There … might be a way to retrieve the Book of Spells. But we'll need a number of rare ingredients," Moon said.

"Like what?"

"A page from the book, a crystal from Rhombulus, and a blast from Star's wand."

"A blast from Star's wand? Isn't that impossible!" I insisted.

"We'll find a way. The only people who might know the truth are Queen Equinoxa and Fang!" Moon said.

"Where we would find page from book?" Buff Frog asked.

"Sometimes Star ripped out pages and left them lying around her room," I said.

"Huh…that does sound like Star," Moon chuckled.

"Yea … don't worry, we're going to find her and once she figures out the truth Eclipsa is dead," I said.

"I truly hope so. We've been worried. Buff Frog, I'll send Rhombulus a message, go find a crystal similar to the one in Glossaryck's head. Marco and I will search Star's room. We meet back here afterward," Moon said.

"I get going. We resurrect little pudding man tonight! See you later Queen and Karate Boy!" Buff Frog said.

He took out his dimensional scissors and put into the air. Out appeared a portal, probably to Rhombulus, and jumped into as it closed behind him.

"This may take a while. Star's room is pretty chaotic. We may want to start in her secret's closet," I said.

I took out the scissors I earned from Hekapoo, put into the air, and Moon and I jumped into the portal to Star's bedroom on Earth.

 **Star's POV:**

I cut the scissors into the open air and a portal appeared to Mewni. I waved goodbye to Eclipsa and jumped into the portal. I had landed into the Forest of Certain Death. I'd sneak around and manage to make it in one of the secret passages in the castle, journey through the many vents and secret halls, and use my wand to break into the vault and steal the mirror. I would have used my scissors to just go straight to the vault, but the castle has special anti-dimensional transportation crystals. You could LEAVE the castle, but you can't ENTER.

 **Marco's POV:**

Moon and I appeared in Star's messy three-tier tower and the portal from Mewni disappeared.

"Well … this really is messy. When she gets home, I'm encouraging her to clean up a bit. Anyways, you've been here more, where shall we start?" Moon asked.

"She may have thrown some in her secrets closet. And maybe there is a clue of where they went too?" I asked.

"Maybe."

I saw the room, it reminded me so much of her. She was so goofy and silly and sweet, it was hard to imagine her working with an Evil Queen and on the verge of exploding. I walked up to her closet, and opened it.

 **Star's POV:**

I ran quickly through the trees around to the castle. I couldn't run straight into town, they'd notice their princess in a second. I finally came upon the secret passage into the castle. I lifted the metal circle from the entrance way. Green water flowing through the way, stinky.

"Here we are again, the sewers!"

I climbed into it, and crawled along the metal cylinder passage. Eventually it stopped, and started to go upwards. I pointed my wand below me.

"RABBIT ROCKET BLAST!"

A stream of rabbits boosted me up the pipe until I caught onto a ledge. The pipe ran further up, but I wasn't looking to go that way. Instead I caught onto the ledge of a hole in the pipe, pulled myself up, and into the hole. I made it myself, and it was a direct entry way to the throne room. I crawled through it, until I finally found the end of the passage, which was a panel. I leaned on it, putting my ear on it, because I could hear talking coming from it.

"Where is Queen Moon?" I heard someone ask.

"She went to the Earth dimension with my boy Marco to search for the Princess," I heard my father say.

"Oh Papa!" I whispered.

"She needs to sign some papers …" I heard another voice say.

"Well since she isn't here, as King, I will!" Dad boasted.

"Oh I can't go now … they'll see me …" I whispered.

Then and there, I kicked the panel open, and ran out the passage, and pointed my wand.

"TRIPLE BUBBLEGUM BOMB!"

Out of my wand expanded a bomb of bubblegum, and everyone in the throne room was stuck.

"Star! My Princess! We've been looking for you -!" Dad said.

"I'm really sorry Dad! I'll come free you when I get what I need!"

I ran away from the throne room, and locked myself inside the nearby bathroom. I stood on the bathroom bucket **(Star doesn't know what a toilet is so I assume they don't have them on Mewni. Just added this instead)** and used my scissor tips to unscrew the screws from the vent above it. I jumped into the vent, and crawled around until I reached the grand staircase.

 **Marco's POV:**

"Why is there a rooster's head in here?" Moon asked.

"I'm not sure. You can pretty much find anything in here. It's like a mini Quest Buy," I chuckled.

We were searching through Star's secret closet STILL. I don't even think we're halfway done searching, and it feels like we've been here for hours.

"This is going to take FOREVER! We're never going to find anything!" I said.

"We just have to keep looking. I seriously need to watch Star more, is that a dead narwhal?" Moon asked.

She picked up a dead narwhal laying on the closet floor. It was dull gray with eyes wide open.

"Yea, she just does what she wants …" I sighed.

"Yea … do you think Star will ever be back to normal? I should have never let Eclipsa get anywhere near her …" Moon said.

"She will be. Star is not dumb. She'll figure it out. And it's not your fault. I'm the one who made her upset, I BROKE her. We just need to focus on finding her," I said.

"Right. And an important part of that is finding a page – I FOUND ONE!" Moon yelled.

She was holding a large piece of paper in her hands with writing and pictures, and I could instantly recognize it as one of the pages in the Spell Book.

"That's it! We're done! Now we just need that crystal and somehow a blast from Star's wand! Yea!" I said.

 **Buff Frog's POV:**

"So, I need crystal to bring back little book man and find Princess," I told Rhombulus.

"Yea … Queen Moon told me about that. You be careful. Glossaryck may be powerful, but he is nutty. And annoying."

"Little book man mysterious, but very important. What crystal I need?" I asked.

"Any crystal will do. The crystal in his head, I gave him. Stores his memories and such."

I started to look around at all the crystals, trying to find a crystal to fit his little head. I spotted a purple diamond-shaped one.

"That do well for book man's head?"

"That's cool."

Rhombulus picked up the crystal and handed it to me.

"Thank you, I go bring this to Karate Boy and Queen Moon now. Thank you."

 **Star's POV:**

"Lighting Unlock!"

The vault door unlocked itself by the volt of electricity, and I could see inside the Vault.

"Bingo!"

I climbed in, and started to look around. If I were a highly powerful mirror, where would I hide? I spotted a hand held silver round mirror. Could it be? Could a powerful mirror be that small? It was compact! I picked it up. Yep, definitely magic in there. I put it in my backpack for safe keeping, and climbed out of the vault. I ran up the staircase, which leads to a panel, which led to the grand staircase. Almost there. I climbed back into the vent, and crawled through it, till I landed back in the bathroom. I narrowly avoided stepping in the bucket, and made it safely onto the ground. I opened the door a crack, just to make sure the way was cleared, but the throne room looked just how I left it. Incased in bubblegum. I left the bathroom.

"Tidying Up Tidal Wave!"

The Bubblegum was rubbed off of the throne room, and everything was back to the way it was.

"Get her!" One of the guards yelled. Oops.

I ran back to the panel, and was about to enter it, when I saw two others enter the throne room. My mother and Marco.

"STAR!" They both yelled in unison, they looked really happy.

They tried to get closer. I pointed my wand at them.

"Stay AWAY!"

"Star, honey, please! Eclipsa is manipulating you!" Mom said.

"Queen Moon's right, she only wants to hurt you Star! We've been worried sick!" Marco insisted.

" _They lie. They haven't been worried at all. They are really glad that you've gone."_

An image appeared in my mind. One of Marco and my Mother laughing, burning things in my room.

"No … Brian, stop lying!" I said.

"Bryan?! Where!? He owes me a raccoon!" Dad exclaimed.

Suddenly, Buff Frog entered the room.

"I have crystal – Star!"

" _Look into the mirror. It shows the truth, doesn't it?"_

"Star, look, please don't leave again! We miss you!" Marco said.

" _Look into the mirrorrrr."_

I pulled the mirror out of my backpack. It shows pictures of everyone I loved looking at me with hatred.

"You've been a disappointment," Mom and Dad said.

"How were we ever besties?" Princess Pony Head asked.

"I've never loved you. Why did you ever hope I did?" Marco asked.

"No … no … this is the truth? I never knew …"

My heart hurt. Another crack mark spilt into my cheek marks.

"Another crack!? STAR!" Mom yelled.

"Star, listen, this is serious, you need too stop –" Marco yelped.

"ENOUGH!"

I held out my wand, and I beam of green light shot out at them. Buff Frog threw a sheet of paper and a purple diamond into the blast, and a spark of magic appeared. The spark landed on the ground, and out appeared … the Spell Book!? The book opened, and Glossaryck was sitting in it, with the new Purple Diamond in his head.

"Ah, and we're back! Well, not the way I hoped anyways. Hello? Hello can I get some pudding?" Glossaryck asked.

"Glossaryck!?" I yelled.

"Oh why hello Star! Looks like you're in a bit of a predicament."

"Ummm … oh my gosh, I blasted you guys! I'm so sorry –"

"SORRY WON'T FIX EVERYTHING! I WANT YOU BACK!" Marco yelled.

He suddenly released his mistake.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled –"

"No. Everything is my fault … I don't need you all too understand anymore. This mirror told me I'm not worthy of you all understanding. I'm sorry … " I said.

I dropped the mirror. I opened up a rift with the scissors, and jumped in.

 **Marco's POV:**

"No! No! No! No! I really REALLY messed up! I can't believe I yelled at her! I made things worse! And now she has another crack an..and—"

"Calm down. Marco, my boy, how've ya been?" Glossaryck asked.

"How I've been? Not good! My best friend is being manipulated into hurting herself, and it's all MY fault!" I said.

"Not your fault Marco. All of ours. You heard her, she doesn't think she's worthy of us. Hang on a second, that mirror…." Moon said.

She bent over to the mirror Star had.

"This is the Mirror of Lies!"

"Mirror of Lies?" I asked.

"It's a mirror that tells lies to gain in the interests of its creator," Moon said.

"Whose the creator?" I asked.

"Queen Eclipsa of course!" Glossaryck said.

"Oh my gosh … Queen Eclipsa got Star to steal the mirror so it would say bad things about her and break her!" I realized.

"COREEEECTTTTTT!" Glossaryck exclaimed.

"Glossaryck. We need your help," Moon said.

"What is it? What's my payment?"

"All the pudding you want. We need a way to talk to two souls," Moon said.

"Yes … yes I think I can work with that. We just need the wand."

"Um … that's going to be a problem. We don't have the wand," I said.

 **Star's POV:**

"Did you get the mirror?" Eclipsa asked.

"No … well, I did. Until it told me really bad things about myself. I don't my family will ever understand. Or that I deserve it. At least I can help some like you, innocents, right?" I asked.

"Very noble. I'm sure you'll get what you deserve."

"How'd the meeting with that contact go?" I asked.

"Right … about that …"

 **Another crack from a break,**

 **Let's see how much she can take,**

 **Finding the truth about a tragedy,**

 **Will take a rather large remedy.**

 _Next Time:_

 _Chapter 6: The Great Monster Massacre_

" _Eclipsa and Star go on a journey to find the story behind the Great Monster Massacre. Jackie takes Marco to a festival, and becomes extremely jealous when the only topic is Star."_


	7. The Great Monster Massacre

**HEYYYYYYYYYY**

 **So, there is really nothing to talk about … did you guys see that S3 clip of the Silver Bell Ball? OMG Starco fans went crazy. I mean, I'm Starco crazy too, but I'm pretty sure it's a flashback. We didn't see the wand, and Marco wasn't even there. It was really cool though. Also, a lot of people are upset Starco didn't happen in Battle for Mewni. I mean, I love Starco, Marco and Star are just adorable together, but I'm glad it never happened. Star and Marco were kinda busy, and we have no knowledge that Jackie and Marco ever broke up. If they're going to do Starco, they're going to do it right. They're not just going to do it immediately. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-CandyTheDominator**

Stolen Heart

Chapter 6: The Great Monster Massacre

By: CandyTheDominator

 **Last Time:**

" _Look into the mirrorrrr."_

I pulled the mirror out of my backpack. It shows pictures of everyone I loved looking at me with hatred.

"You've been a disappointment," Mom and Dad said.

"How were we ever besties?" Princess Pony Head asked.

"I've never loved you. Why did you ever hope I did?" Marco asked.

"No … no … this is the truth? I never knew …"

My heart hurt. Another crack mark spilt into my cheek marks.

 **Star's POV:**

"A book? You've been gone the whole day, and all you did was receiving a book from … who?"

"General Manfred Scoot. He is almost 600 years old, and Lavarian, and one of the generals of the first Queen of Mewni," Queen Eclipsa said.

"What's a Lavarian?"

"From the dimension Lavaria. Very similar to Mewmans, but they can live to be 1,000 years old."

"Right, right. So, about the book?" I asked.

"It is a journal written by the first Queen of Mewni, during the time of the Great Monster Massacre. I've discovered a map too one of the monster secret headquarters in it, and I'd like to go see it."

"Oooh! Sounds like fun! Let's go!" I chanted.

"Hold your horses Star. You aren't coming with me," Eclipsa said.

"What? Why not!?"

"This is the sight of one of the most devastating blows to the monsters, it's probably well-guarded."

"Wait, one? I thought the massacre was just ONE battle."

"Star, the Great Monster Massacre indeed was a string of battles reaching for 5 years. This one was the most devastating, and it may leave a clue to monster innocence and ours in turn."

"Well then you have to let me come. I have a wand! I can kick monster butt! PLEEEAAASSSEE!" I begged.

Eclipsa sighed and then smiled.

"Alright. I can't just leave you alone here anyways. You may join me on this quest," Eclipsa said.

My eyes lit up.

"YEEEAAAA! I love a good quest!" I cheered.

 **Marco's POV:**

"Marrrrcooooo …" Jackie whispered.

"Yea Jackieeeee?" I asked.

"You've been so uptight and busy, we got to do something!" Jackie smiled.

"But I got to do this thing with Glossaryck tonight!"

"That little blue man with no pants that lived inside Star's book?" Jackie asked.

"Yea, we brought him back to life an hour ago!"

"Oh, so that's what you were doing on Mewni …"

Jackie sighed, and pulled me up on my feet.

"I am taking you to the Echo Creek Settlers Festival!" Jackie proclaimed.

"Um, I said I have something to do …" I said.

"Marco, live a little! Take a night off, that's tonight, too go to a super cool festival to spend with your beautiful girlfriend, that's me!" Jackie giggled.

"Um … I don't know. What even is an Echo Creek Settlers Festival?"

"It's a festival where people dress as settlers and sell wood and campfire cooked rats! Oh, and it's at the amusement park so we can also go on some roller coasters and barf up said rats. It'll be SOOOO much fun!"

I sighed.

"Okay, we don't have to eat the rats. Traditions are made to be replaced. We'll get cotton candy instead!" Jackie insisted.

"Hmmm…cotton candy is my favorite," I said.

"No…I'm unsure….Glossaryck is expecting me…"

Jackie bent down, put a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a stern look.

"As your girlfriend, I command you too cancel your plans and come with me too the festival."

I sighed.

"How about this, if you're not having fun after an hour, we'll leave, deal?" Jackie asked.

"Deal."

Jackie sprang up and smiled.

"Sorry I commanded you too go to this festival," Jackie said.

"Hey, I wouldn't want to leave my beautiful girlfriend to go to a festival _alone_?"

Jackie giggled.

"That's what I like to hear. I got to get ready. Meet you here in an hour?" Jackie asked.

"Sounds wonderful," I said.

I waved Jackie goodbye as I closed the door behind her. Glossaryck would be fine with me blowing him off. I'd just give him some pudding, and we'd be best buds. But I felt kinda bad. What kind of person am I too not be looking for my lost best friend? Especially when she might die, and when it's my entire fault. No, it's okay. I'm spending time with my girlfriend; Star would be fine with that. She wants me to be happy.

And it's okay to have a night off, right?

 **Star's POV:**

I jumped into the portal, appearing behind Queen Eclipsa, and I closed the portal. Ah, home sweet home. Mewni.

"Good to be home. Too bad I can't actually go home."

"Yes, too bad. Come on, the headquarters is hidden under a certain tree."

We stood in front of this tree, and Eclipsa put her hand on it.

"How does it open?" I asked.

"I have to sing a song."

Eclipsa cleared her throat.

" _The mewmans who took our home and our love,_

 _We kill them with might, with strength from above,_

 _Take us too, our sanctiuary, with desire_

 _Protect us kindly until we all tire."_

The tree slid down into the ground, and was replaced by a spiral staircase.

"Come on Star," Eclipsa said as she walked down the staircase.

 **Marco's POV:**

I opened the front door.

"Hi Marco. Are you ready?" Jackie asked.

"Yes!" I said.

I was about to exit the room, when a dimensional rift opened behind me. Glossaryck, sitting on his book, floated out of it as it closed.

"Ah, Marco, my boy!"

"Oh, sorry Glossaryck, I got this thing to do!" I said.

"Hi little book man …" Jackie said awkwardly.

"Ah, so this is the Star crushing Earth girl! Love it! What is this THING you have to do instead of preventing a dimension killing tragedy?" Glossaryck asked.

"We're going to a festival!" Jackie said.

"A FESTIVAL!? I would like to attend this festival," Glossaryck said.

"Uh…sure. You can…tag along," I said.

"Perfect, perfect. Come on, no time too wait!"

The book shot out at us, and Jackie and I flew onto the book, which apparently was big enough to sit on, and it started to fly through the streets.

"Ah, I love festivals. There are rats, yes?"

I nodded.

"So, where is this festival?" Glossaryck asked.

Jackie pointed to her right.

"Umm … that way."

 **Star's POV:**

We walked downwards on the old creaky staircase, spider webs and dust were everywhere.

"This place is pretty old, eh?" I asked.

"600 years old. Hasn't been used since. Considered as murder to a monster if a mewmans sets foot in here. It's exactly why we're here."

"You said we'd learn the truth about the Massacre? But what does that mean, we already know what happened," I asked.

"Yes, we know about all the battles and events that took place. However, no one is very sure about how it started. Yes, the mewmans stole monster land, but the monsters agreed to share it, as long as there would be peace. Yet, the Massacre shows something unknown happened to start all of this," Queen Eclipsa said.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the Massacre started with the monster's ambushing the mewmans army, killing nearly half of it until the Queen Butterfly used her magic to upgrade the army. I suppose somehow the mewmans provoked the monster King."

We reached the end of the staircase, and found a large room of medical supplies and tables.

"So … this is the secret of the Great Monster Massacre? Did Queen Rainia accidently knock over King Ludwig's table at the Royal Medical Dinner?" I giggled.

"No. We have to look around more. I think one of the monsters may have left an account on the events of the war," Queen Eclipsa said.

"Alright! Then we shall look harder than we've ever looked before!" I exclaimed.

I started to look around the tables. Everything was covered in blood.

"The massacre was a pretty deadly thing. And the mewmans still blame the monsters. There is so much fighting …" I sighed.

"Yes. Hopefully this can shine some light on the monsters' innocence, even our own. The only reason I was seen evil is because I fell in love with one …" Eclipsa said.

"Love is a powerful thing. It can make you truly happy, or cause you great pain, make you do bad things."

It felt like it had been hours. I was tired and exasperred. I threw my arms up in rage.

"There is nothing here! No documents or journals or tacos! Don't look at me like that, I'm grumpy and hungry!" I exclaimed.

I shoved my hands down, then winced. I hit something with my right hand. It was a lever. A door appeared from the wall.

 **Marco's POV:**

"What kind of festival doesn't have decent rats!" Glossaryck proclaimed angrily.

"I don't know, they usually have them," Jackie said.

"Must be a health code violation. The law finally caught up with them," I said.

I sighed heavily at a sudden thought. "Star would have loved rats."

Jackie growled. "Come on, let's go get some cotton candy."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the cotton candy booth while Glossaryck floated behind us.

She put a few dollars on the counter.

"2 cotton candies please."

"Um, forgetting someone?" Glossaryck asked.

"Marco and I can share," Jackie said.

"What color?" The worker asked.

Glossaryck whispered in my ear. "Star likes the yellow one, thinks it looks like her hair."

"Yellow please," I said.

"I'll take … got any pudding colors?" Glossaryck asked.

"No sir."

"I want my PUDDINGGGG," Glossaryck proclaimed.

"This is the cotton candy booth, not a pudding shop," The worker said.

"PUDDDINGGGGG!"

"No."

"I will call your manager you evil pudding hating being!" Glossaryck said.

"I don't hate pudding. If you wanted pudding, you should have gone somewhere where they sell pudding," The worker said.

"Look, I was just following the Star crusher. Don't blame the messenger, jeez."

"Alright, if I skip my break and go run to the store and buy you some, will that make you go away?" The worker asked, annoyed.

"CORRECTTTTTTT!"

He handed me the yellow cotton candy, and ran off. The three of us sat at a table.

"Why yellow?" Jackie asked, taking off a piece and putting it into her mouth.

"I don't know. Yellow is a nice color," I said.

"Yes, it's a very nice hair color. Yours, Earth girl, is kind of blank, so you dyed some blue to make it appear cool," Glossaryck said slyly.

"Uhh…yea," Jackie sighed.

"So, how about after this we can go on a ride?" I asked.

"Alright. You pick," Jackie insisted.

"Um … bone crusher has always been Star's favorite, so we can go check it out," I said.

"Alright, it's decided, Hyped Surfer it is!" Jackie said.

"But I said bone cr—"

I was interrupted by the returned worker.

"I got you your pudding," The worker said.

"No, that is vanilla. I need CHOCOLATEEEE! Come on you two, we need to go barf now," Glossaryck said, floating away.

The worker smashed the pudding on the counter.

 **Star's POV:**

"Star! You've done it! A secret room, I wonder what lies in store?" Eclipsa asked excitingly.

"Yes! That was totally on purpose!" I said cheerfully.

We walked out of the door, into what looked like an underground lake. A boat rested by the only sliver of land, and everything was dark, and decorated with rainbow colored flowers.

"Onto the boat now!" Eclipsa said.

We sat on the boat, and I started to paddle straight forwards. Suddenly, a spot on the wall became illuminated. The flowers were producing multicolored lights. The wall area had a small mural on it. It was of a tall woman, flowing black hair similar to mine, the royal crown, blue gown. She carried a baby with short purple hair and a black blanket. Under it, was written a language similar to mewman which I did not understand.

"It's High Mewman!" Eclipsa exclaimed.

"Oh, I don't know any High Mewman," I sighed.

"It's fine. I'll read it too you."

She cleared her throat. " _Daughter of Queen Rainia, Princess Thundereen was first the Princess of Monsters. Kind and beloved, she was not mean to us."_

"Princess Thundereen? Princess of Monsters? But she was known as Queen Thundereen the Monster Hater!" I exclaimed.

"Hm, I guess this is the secret history we've been looking for!" Eclipsa said.

I paddled forwards more, then stopped. The mural was no longer lit up, but the one next to it, the one we were in front of, was. It was of an older Thundereen, looks of age 14, and a red monster with a crown. Thundereen looked playful and spirited.

" _Princess Thundereen fell in love with the monster King's son, Prince Cart. Even though the monsters and mewmans were on good terms, the mewmans would not have their future Queen taint the Royal Blood."_

I paddled, and we stopped to another lit up mural. This time, it was of the still Princess Thundereen at 15 years old, and the monster. But between the two was a mean looking boy at age 19.

" _Princess Thundereen was given to Lord Mallack by her mother, the Princess forbidden to leave the castle and see her love."_

The next mural portrayed Prince Cart and a group of monsters charging to the Castle.

" _Prince Cart and 100 monsters charged to Castle Butterfly to retrieve his lost love, but Queen Rainia used her magic on the mewmans, and the monsters fled. This started the conflict between the mewmans and the monsters, which would continue for five more years."_

The next mural was of Thundereen with her wand, the Queen's crown, and below her the dead bodies of monster soldiers.

" _The once sweet Princess, contaminated by Lord Mallack, was crowned Queen Thundereen Butterfly the Monster Hater when she turned twenty, and the Great Conflict ended. Prince Cart, heartbroken, decided to have revenge."_

The next mural was of Queen Thundereen and Lord Mallack in bed, the Lord stabbed, and the Monster Prince now dead.

" _While the Queen and her King laid together, Prince Cart murdered Mallack. The Queen was furious. She brought him to her bed, taunted him and did him, and then murdered him with the darkest spell she had."_

The final mural was of a monster who looked smaller than Cart but similar being crowned.

" _His brother was crowned King instead. The Queen found herself with Mallack's child after a single night of affection, and the mewmans and monsters found themselves in hatred of each other."_

The boat lead in a circle to where we started. Queen Eclipsa turned to me.

"Well, we certainly found the truth didn't we? Love really can make a person do a horrible deed. I'm afraid the mewmans will only be more upset about this, but at least we now know the truth."

 **Marco's POV:**

"WWWWEEEEEE!" Glossaryck screamed as we plunged down the rollercoaster from high in the sky.

I nearly barfed. As we exited the ride, Jackie said we could take a small break.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm gonna hurl!" I complained.

"Sssh. No barfing tonight. Not until the very end," Jackie commanded.

"You know, this night has been very fun in all but like … is this the time? Star's in Mewni right now," Glossaryck said.

"WHAT!? YOU KNOW WHERE SHE'S BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME!?" I screamed.

"Only when she's in Mewni. And … she's in Mewni right now."

I grabbed Glossaryck and tried to drag him away.

"Let's go Let's go!" I yelled. Jackie stopped me.

"Marco, dude, I'm your girlfriend, don't you want to go on some rides with me?" Jackie asked.

"Of course Jackie but this is serious!"

"So … hanging out with me isn't serious?" Jackie asked.

"Yes, but this is REALLY serious. Star could die!" I said.

"Yes, but if you were too leave and I died on that rollercoaster, wouldn't you think this was more important?" Jackie asked calmly.

"Jackie, you're not going to die on this rollercoaster."

"You never know Marco. The world is a dangerous place," Glossaryck commented.

"Shut it Glossaryck! This is way too important, come on Glossar—"

"So, I'm not important to you? You care about Star more?" Jackie asked sadly.

"N..No! I love you Jackie!" I said.

"Prove it," Jackie said, smiling.

She pulled me into a passionate kiss, and as I started to look up, I saw it again. The blood moon. Did I like Star? Duh I did. She's my best friend! But in that way? I've idolized Jackie forever, and now that I have her, I feel like everything is falling apart.

"So like …. I'm going to go now. This is pretty weird," Glossaryck said. He started to float away.

I heard him whisper. "Star crusher…"

 **Star's POV:**

She started to walk up the stairs again.

"I'm sorry we didn't find anything useful," I said.

"No, we did. We discovered a way we can find what we've been looking for. We can find out why monsters were disliked by mewmans in the first place," Eclipsa said.

"And how's that?"

"We ask the first Queen of Mewni herself," Eclipsa smiled.

"How? Isn't she dead?" I asked.

"You'll see –"

We suddenly heard voices. I peeked outside the trunk, and saw a group of guards searching around.

"They've found us – run!"

We ran off into the woods.

 **She forgot her love, and took on duties,**

 **And then he betrayed the Queen of Mewni,**

 **Love can break and love can lend,**

 **But love can also make a mend.**

 _Chapter 7: Swamp Stay_

" _When in need of a place to lay-low, Star 'convinces' Buff-Frog to hide Eclipsa and her in his hut. Glossaryck tries to explain Star's feelings to Marco."_


	8. Swamp Stay

**HEYYYYYYYYYY**

 **Now for reviews:**

 **Those-carrots:**

 **Seems rather out of character and unrealistic for Jackie to act in that way... knowledge of Star's crush or not.**

 _ **Yes … seems that way doesn't. Do not fret, all shall be explained.**_

 **S .b13flystarfan:**

 **I love your story please write more chapters**

 _ **AWWWWW THANKS! I will, here's one right now!**_

 **Guest:**

 **F**k you marco**

… _ **. Uhhhhhhh**_

 **Guest:**

 **F**k you jackie f**ck you marco**

…

 **Hi. Before we start I'd like to address FOUR elephants in the room!**

 **1\. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been getting creative blocks so updating will be slow from now on. Also I write more for these chapters than I usually do.**

 **2\. A lot of you have been saying to me that "Jackie is out of character", and I agree 100%. I absolutely loved how they handled her reactions in the show but at the time of writing this is had NO IDEA how she'd react. Though, I always knew if anybody would be cool about Star's confession - it'd be Jackie! I'd like to let you all know I am aware of this yet I wanted to explore her character if she were to act jealous, which I thought could also drive Star's breakage. I would also like to confirm I've created a reason why Jackie acts in such a manner which will be revealed at a later time. I'd like to apologize for these** **inconsistencies as I fear I might have scared off a lot of people. Sorry about Jackie's behavior, I luv her too, but this was a writing choice which I will stick by because I believe I have the right to change a few things as it is my story.**

 **3\. A lot have also been saying the story is "too much shipping" or I'm "forcing Starco". Well ... this is a shipping Starco story! The Eclipsa plot aside the main premises of this fanfic is STARCO (because it relieves my pain of how the real ship is doing).**

 **4\. And finally, YES, I'm aware in the canon currently Eclipsa is almost definitely not evil. For anyone confused, I wrote this story before we knew this, so consider this an AU branching off after Battle for Mewni.**

 **Anyways Thanks - hope you enjoy!**

 **-CandyTheDominator**

Stolen Heart

Chapter 7: Swamp Stay

By: CandyTheDominator

 **Last Time:**

"I'm sorry we didn't find anything useful," I said.

"No, we did. We discovered a way we can find what we've been looking for. We can find out why monsters were disliked by mewmans in the first place," Eclipsa said.

"And how's that?"

"We ask the first Queen of Mewni herself," Eclipsa smiled.

"How? Isn't she dead?" I asked.

"You'll see –"

We suddenly heard voices. I peeked outside the trunk, and saw a group of guards searching around.

"They've found us – run!"

We ran off into the woods.

 **Star's POV:**

"What … What are we going to do!?" I yelled as we ran.

"We need somewhere to lay low!" Eclipsa yelled.

I looked around.

"I think I might know a Frog who can help us!" I yelled.

I grabbed her hand, and pulled her behind a hollow of trees as the guards continued to run forwards.

"Frog?"

"Yes. A Frog," I giggled.

I grabbed her hand again, and we speed walked towards the swamp.

"How is a Frog going to help?"

"Silly Queen Eclipsa. It's a monster friend. I'm sure he'll help us. He has tadpoles, and we used to be enemies, but now we're friends!" I exclaimed.

 **Marco's POV:**

"Nothing! Nothing nothing nothing! This book is useless, how do I fix something that I don't know is broken!?"

I threw down the book in anger. Glossaryck and I were on a pile of books in the Mewnian Library.

"Marco, there are only 20 books about the Broken in the multiverse. Don't break it," Glossaryck said.

"The book is useless, it says and I quote : 'to mend the broken, you must fix the problem that started the crack.' Welp, I don't know what started it!" I exclaimed.

"Marco, Marco my silly boy, so oblivious. Tell me, when did Princess Butterfly START to crack?" Glossaryck asked.

"Um … she was about to blast Jackie, then I stepped in the way and got hurt, and she wanted to help me but … I snapped at her and told her to leave me alone … and then she cracked and passed out," I said shamefully.

"Um, I suspected this might be your doing. As for the Star crusher, Eclipsa might have been influencing her in that moment. What happened after that?"

"Oh, I took her to Mewni and her Mom locked her up. And then, you know the rest, Eclipsa got Star to come with her, and she cracked again."

"How many cracks does she have now?"

"Um, 2," I said.

"2 out of 6 … we have time. I think I know how to reverse her cracking … yes …"

"How!?" I asked.

"It's all your fault!" Glossaryck said gleefully.

 **Star's POV:**

"So this Yvgeny with be fine with taking us in?" Eclipsa asked.

"You can call him Buff Frog but yea, we're buds. Well my mom and he are friends too, but I'm sure Buffy will keep us a secret!" I said gleefully.

I knocked on his swamp hut's door, smiling. It opened and I saw Buff Frog, he had a big smile, but when he looked up to Eclipsa, he growled. He drew up an axe and pointed it at her.

"You! You get dark magic away from Star girl and my home!" He said.

"Buff Froggggggggg! My main man!" I giggled.

"Star, you should not be with her. Queen Moon is very worried. Karate boy also."

"I know I know, I've been hearing that a lot. Sooooooo I was wondering for a favor?" I asked.

"Anything for Star girl!" Buff Frog said happily, still growling though.

"Can we stay hidden here for like a day?"

"NO NO NOOOOOO! I not have my babies around the Queen of Darkness!"

"Oh pleaseeeeee!" I whined.

Buff Frog looked from Eclipsa to I, in thought.

"Fine. Only one day. And Queen of Darkness must stay AWAY from babies! YOU TOUCH CHILDREN AND I KNOCK YOU TOO NEXT DIMENSION!" Buff Frog yelled.

Eclipsa sighed.

"We have a deal."

"Good. Now Star go play with babies AWAY from Queen of Darkness, and I watch you."

We went inside the hut.

 **Marco's POV:**

"I knew it!"

"Yes, but we must not focus on that. You're going to have to be the one who fixes Star," Glossaryck said.

"How do I do that?"

"Reverse what cracked her in the first place. She cracked because she felt scared and heartbroken. You need to understand her feelings so you can change them," Glossaryck said.

"Understand … her feelings?"

"Yes. I know it sounds cheesy. But that is what you must do."

"Okay. How do I do that?" I asked.

"Well, they're two options. What do you want, easy or hard?" He asked.

"Easy! What's the easy option?"

"Alright, if you're sure. Come on, we're going to go on a little journey!"

"Where?" I asked.

"Her wand!" Glossaryck exclaimed.

"Her wand!? But we don't even have it!"

"I know. I can bring us in there none the less. You completely sure?"

"Yes. Absolutely let's go in!"

Glossaryck snapped him fingers.

"So … are we … like … supposed to do something?" I asked.

"No, we are already there."

"Glossaryck, don't mess with me. We're still in the library. Not in the wand."

"No, we're in Star's MEMORY of the library," Glossaryck said.

"Um … so we are in the wand?" I asked.

"CORRECTTTTT!" Glossaryck said.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I don't know, lead the way!" Glossaryck exclaimed.

 **Star's POV:**

"Babiessss!" I screamed, running up too them.

"Star!" A few of them yelled.

"Oh sweet babies, more of you can talk now! Oh and Katrina – you have arms!" I yelled.

"Hi Star! Daddy said something bad happened to you, what did you do now?"

"Oh I'm fine, I just made a new friend!"

Buff Frog came into the room.

"A bad friend. Babies no talk to Queen, babies no look at Queen, babies no think of Queen. You all stay in here!"

He slammed the door shut.

"Whose your new friend?" Katrina asked.

"Her name is Eclipsa, and she used to be Queen of Mewni! She also really likes monsters, and she was trapped inside a crystal for 300 years!" I said.

"Wow, that's a long time. Why was she in a crystal for so long?" Katrina asked.

"Because everyone thought she was evil because she fell in love with a monster."

"Aw, that's so sad, what's wrong with that?" Katrina said.

"Eclipsa lie to you," Buff Frog said, re-entering the room.

"What?" I asked.

"Yes, mewmans ashamed of monster lover and Eclipsa, but that not why she called Queen of Darkness," Buff Frog said.

"Then why is she called that?" I asked.

"She use bad dark magic. People called her crazy, but did not forbid her love. She get angry, and she use dark magic to try and kill younger sister and mewman men," Buff Frog said.

"Not true. They called my magic dark because I loved a monster. I have NEVER used dark magic!" I heard Queen Eclipsa say.

"You – keep away from babies room!" Buff Frog yelled.

He softened his voice and turned to me with a smile.

"I need to talk to you outside Princess."

"Alright."

I left the babies room and walked outside with Buff Frog as he closed the door.

"I no blame you Star, you no understand. She is very good at manipulation."

"What?" I asked.

"Star, you need to go home," Buff Frog said.

I stepped back.

"No! I can't, they're mad at me, they don't understand!" I said.

"Star, your family misses you. They're really worried. You need to go home, this woman is coning you."

"Buff Frog, I-I can't … I don't deserve your pity, don't act like I'm the victim. I'm willingly doing this, whether Eclipsa is evil or not, everyone deserves a second chance!" I said.

"Star, just listen! She has already have many chances, she doesn't want another chance, she uses you. Your friends really miss you, karate boy been blaming himself –"

"Oh … I'm sorry. Please tell Marco I said it's not his fault," I said.

Buff Frog sighed.

"Star, you're being very stubborn. You need too –"

"No! I don't need to do anything! If I don't have his love to go back to, there is NO life to go back to. I can't turn back now, so at least I can see through that maybe Eclipsa will get another chance!" I said.

I turned around and went back into the hut.

 **Buff Frog's POV:**

I went back into the hut to see Star go into the babies room. I looked at Eclipsa and growled, and she simply smirked. I went to the next room and locked the door behind me. I went up to my mirror phone.

"Call, Queen Moon."

 **Marco's POV:**

"So … what do we do in here anyways?" I asked.

"We look at her memories."

"And how will that help me understand her feelings?" I asked.

"That is up to you, from looking at her memories you may be able to understand. This may be easier, but it is less effective."

I started to walk out of the library, and when I did, I was surprised to find myself in the Throne Room, even though the library did not usually lead there. I found Queen Moon and King River looking into their mirror, talking to Star.

"Yea things are okay here I guess …" Star said.

"I guess? Should be great!" River cheered.

"Yea, it's just Marco's got a girlfriend now, I feel kinda … awkward."

"Well that's fine, it's normal. Just know that you're not a third wheel, you're his best friend," Moon said.

"Alright! Thanks! Love you both!" Star said.

"Love you too sweetie!" River said.

I walked up to mirror, and walked into it, which led to Star's room on Earth. She was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal, and I peered over her shoulder to look at what she was writing.

 **Slumber party gone WAYYYYY wrong!**

 **My sleepover was a bust! PPH brought over a Truth or Punishment game, and I think Jackie and Marco have feelings for each other!? I don't why I didn't like that when I realized it, but I don't. I think … I may like him? I don't know. Also, I really need a better brownie recipe!**

 **-Star**

I walked to the door of her room, but the door appeared somewhere else! It led to the stadium when we watched that Love Sentence Concert. I saw Star walking from the stadium, smiling, and her wand blasted the sign with green magic.

"Wow. I just realized I called her just a friend in front of her face … she must have felt really sad … "

She walled right past me, and with her blank smile, I saw tears in her eyes. I went back to the door of Star's room, and it appeared in the middle of a forest. Star was sitting at a campfire alone, her hair dirty and her clothes scratched. She pulled up her wand, in thought.

She started to chant. "I summon the all-seeing eye, to tear a hole into the sky, unveil to me which that is hidden, reveal to me what is forbidden!"

From her wand appeared a hole in the sky, and through it, I could see myself. I was at my house, watching a movie with Jackie. Tears started to fill her eyes, until someone came behind her.

"Enough looking at that boy, child, he's caused you much more pain," The voice said.

She stepped into the light, I recognized her as Eclipsa.

"This is from a few days ago!" I realized.

"I..I miss him …" Star said.

"He doesn't understand. He will soon hopefully. I understand Star, love can cause as much pain as it does happiness. It's why I chose not to feel it anymore. You might want to do the same."

"I want him to love me, I don't want to not feel love anymore …" Star said.

"I know. You just realize they may never understand. They see me as evil, and since you helped me, they must hate you," Eclipsa said.

"No! We don't! We love you Star—"

"The..They do!?" Star asked.

"Yes."

The hole in the sky flickered, then disappeared.

"I messed up real bad …" Star said.

"She's not the only one …" Glossaryck said from behind me.

"You've been there the whole time? I forgot," I said.

"I find that a little insulting. Anyways, she isn't the only one here to mess up. You realize everything now, Marco?" Glossaryck asked.

"Yes. I want to help her feel better. What is the hard way?" I asked.

"Well, that's … not as easy."

 **Star's POV:**

"Katrina, you are an eagle, you are smart and resourceful, and you like independence!" I said.

Katrina and I were looking through some of her stolen magazines, and we found one of those Teen Girl magazines.

"Star, you are a warnicorn. You are soft and pretty on the outside, but on the inside you are wild and reckless," Katrina said.

"All right! I do LOVVEEE warnico—"

Eclipsa stormed in the room.

"Daddy told you not to be in here!" Katrina yelled.

"Star, your _friend_ called the mewmans! Good work, I thought you knew what you were doing!" Eclipsa yelled.

"Buff Frog betrayed us?! I'm sorry I didn—"

"I see why everyone hates you. We must flee now!" Eclipsa said in rage.

 **Marco's POV:**

"Why? What's so difficult?" I asked.

"You'll have to talk to her about it," Glossaryck said.

"Really? I have to talk about it with Star? That's the hard way!?"

"Not that easy. We'd better go."

Glossaryck snapped his fingers.

"Go see Queen Moon," Glossaryck told me.

 **Star's POV:**

I ran and followed the Queen out the hut, I saw a bunch of knights coming our way. Buff Frog was standing outside.

"I'm sorry Star, you need help."

I followed her as we ran through the forest, the thickets of branches and thorns scratching me. After painfully yelping at something cutting my cheek, I heard that annoying voice, for the first time in a long time.

" _Don't be an idiot you stupid girl! Keep running!"_

I groaned, tripping over a branch.

" _Go! Go! Go!"_

I was getting farther and farther behind Eclipsa, I was scared the knights would catch up to me. Then I heard a scream. I whipped around, saw a guard stuck in mud, the mud pulling him down more and more.

"Easy Peesy Tea Free!"

The guard was instantly unstuck, and I continued to run.

" _WATCH OUT!"_

I fell into another mud puddle, it was quickly pulling me down. I looked at Eclipsa, a frightened expression on her face. She turned away, and continued to run. The mud poured over my head, and I was submerged under it. I frantically moved my arms in attempt for escape. I pulled out my wand, but a stream of mud came at it and it was pushed away from me. I could no longer reach it. I was far from the surface, and I was holding my breath, until I could no longer. I choked and coughed on the mud, and passed out.

 **Buff Frog's POV:**

I finally caught up with mewnian guards, they were pulling Star Butterfly out of a mud pit.

"You let Princess fall into Mud of Death!? You crazy!"

"We apologize" A guard said.

Star started to cough up mud, one of the guardsmen put her in a large cage atop an uncovered wagon of hay. We rode back to the castle.

 **Marco's POV:**

I rushed to the throne room with Glossaryck, seeing Moon and River pace impatiently.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Moon looked at me.

"Buff Frog called me, he knows where Star is!"

"What!? WHERE!?"

"He said that her and Queen Eclipsa showed up at his hut, asking for somewhere to stay the night. Of course Buff Frog let Star in, but he kept her and his babies in a separate room, and called me. I haven't gotten word that they caught them yet –"

Buff Frog entered the room.

"Queen Moon! I have good news and bad news!" Buff Frog said.

"Tell us!" I insisted.

"We have gotten Star!" Buff Frog said happily.

Moon sighed a breath of relief.

"Thank goodness. Is she alright?"

"Passed out and drowned in pit of mud, but she fine. Bad news, Eclipsa got away."

Moon's smile turned to a frown. "I don't like knowing that she is still out there, trying to steal my baby."

"It be fine. We find Eclipsa. Once we have told Star truth, Eclipsa won't get her willingly," Buff Frog said.

"Is she awake yet? I'd like to talk to her," I asked.

"No. I tell you when."

 **Star's POV:**

I let out a gasp of air as I sprang up from the bed. Back in the dungeons again I see. They finally got me. I'd rather drown in a pit of mud then have to face Marco and my parents disappointment. Eclipsa left me.

 **Drowning from a broken heart,**

 **Tells the story of a new start,**

 **And if she continues to trust in friend,**

 **She will meet her sad end.**

 _Chapter 8: Dungeon Break_

" _Without her wand and stuck in the dungeons, Star launches a daring escape. Using Star's stolen wand, Moon, Marco, and Glossaryck contact two souls too aid them."_


End file.
